


Jäger Family House [🏠]

by mielasis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Beaches, Birthday Party, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Camp, Child Eren Yeager, Coffee Shops, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Kids, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Dogs, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Grisha Is A Fool For Carla, Grisha Is Whipped For His Sons, Hide and Seek, Humor, New Jersey, Other, Playgrounds, Reality TV, Sauna, Television, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zeke is A Doting Big Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielasis/pseuds/mielasis
Summary: Superman Is BackReturn of Superman welcomes a new family onto their reality show, the Jägers! The successful well-known Doctor Grisha Jäger is more than happy to introduce his family to the world after keeping them away from the public eye! Watch as Grisha spends time with his two adorable sons.Each chapter "episode" would be a new segment of the fun little adventures of the jäger family!{HIATUS}
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Grisha Yeager & Zeke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: attack on titan fics





	1. Welcome Zeke & Eren!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by reality tv show 슈퍼맨이 돌아왔다!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Eren's age: 1 year old.  
> Zeke's age: 5 years old.
> 
> ㅡ  
> starting my first fic of 2020 with a whole lot of fluff, not only do we need more jaeger bros content, they deserved to have a healthy sibling relationship s̶o̶r̶t̶a̶ so as my own gift for my birthday, here's a modern au of them being bros who love each other without backstabbing one another. 
> 
> also, i PURPOSELY wrote this fic in a weird way? haha? I meant to write this fic in a way that the reader (you) would be reading this as if the reader (you) is the audience watching through a television. aha? because y'know they're like in a reality show? ´･ᴗ･`

On Air. Broadcasting from the television screen opens up with the usual short theme song from the show, then the beautiful skyline of New Jersey overall, showing a couple landscapes. "Newark. It's the innovative and lively city of New Jersey." A male commenter says, as it displays different shots of the city, the Riverfront Park and Newark Museum. "What kind of family lives in Newark?"

The new shot is of an incredibly tall building structure. A penthouse apartment. The next shot is of doors of the apartment house opening up. As the doors open up, almost comically the sound effects of sparkles appear. The next shots are focusing on the apartment complex, almost as giving the audience a tour. 

"As you can see, there is the living room's modern decor." Another commentator. The living room is quite large, the window of the living room as well. There is not a lot of color to the area, the walls are white and a beige cream. The curtains are a light lilac that are pulled to the side. The white floors are heavily clean to the points where light can be reflective. On the ceiling there was a rotatable multi light ball chandelier. In the middle of the room, there is a large black cherlye reversible set couch. Underneath the couch was a light lilac rug matching with the curtains and big enough to cover the space underneath the couch. In front of the couch and against the wall there was a huge flat plasma television. 

_**"A well-lit living room."** _

"Then it appears to be the kitchen area!" The screen changes to the kitchen area. It briefly shows a black leather dining table close to the actual kitchen area with a window behind the dining table with cream curtains to the side. The kitchen is a bit smaller but with enough space for people to get by. The sink, stove and oven were against the pale yellow wall. There was also a tall glass cabinet to store items around the wall. The cabinetry is beautiful red burgundy. There was a small counter facing the dining table, with a big black refrigerator close to the counter against the wall. Every corner of the small area was undeniably organized.

Then the clip changes to a bedroom. There were beige curtains in three light shades of gray surrounding half of the room from the light outside. The walls were covered in black pattern abstract designs. There was a small black couch in the corner of the room. A plain medium king size bed with wide white dressers further right side of the bed. 

_**"The bedroom is spotless.** " The captions appeared on the screen._

"It's nice and all but hey! Where are the kids?" One of the two unknown commentators asked.

The screen changes to a different shot. A different room that looks very isolated. The walls are a deep shade of brown beige. There is a small house inside of the room with a stuffed monkey doll outside. The roof was a soft light purple with three through-windows. There appears to be bed sheets inside of the small house as well. There is a tall big white closet up against the wall and hardwood tile floor that seems polished. There is a little stand bookshelf and a small round white table in the corner of the room.

_**"A house within a house!"** _

Then the screen glitches and shows a very dark room, the same room of the small house. "The dance of the plum fairy" plays comically as a small blonde little boy steps out of the small house in rainbow pajamas. The little boy yawns and heads towards the small table where most of his toys appear to be. The little boy picks up a black bookbag and starts to put things inside, mostly toys and a blanket.

_**"The small house's owner shows himself."** _

He struggles to put the big book bag on and manages to put it on his small shoulders and heads out of the room. In different angles, the camera shows the little blonde boy passing by the well decorated halls.

"Is he going outside in the morning by himself?" One of the commentators asks.

The little boy walks towards the living room setting down his book bag on the couch.

"Who is this little boy?"

The small boy turns not directly to the camera but to an angle where the audience can see his face more clearly. The sound effect of a crowd cooing can be heard as the commentator introduces the boy. "This is the new boy, five-year-old Zeke! He's so cute!"

_**❁ "Hello Zeke!"❁ with tiny flowers around the name.** _

_**"He starts his daily life in the living room."** _

Zeke hops on a toy that was already in the living room and turns his head towards the two small light blue tents in the corners of the living room near the big television. He observes intently looking at the two small tents that he hasn't seen before. There was one man with a camera in each tent, their lenses focusing on the little boy. A children's song softly plays in the background. Zeke pouts inching closer to one of the two tents. 

_**"Wow! When did they move in?"** _

He rummages through his bag to find a small red fan. He smiles shyly and waves the fan at one of the tents. "He gives them a cool breeze as a gift!" He walks to one of the tents and shyly knocks on the tent. 

"Knock! Knock!" Zeke says smiling.

"Who is it?" The cameraman asks. 

"Ta-Da! Zeke pulls the cover blanket of the tent up to face the cameraman. "This is my house." The cameraman said. Zeke inches closer to the cameraman looking inside the tent. "This is your house?"

The camera man nods. "Yes."

In a different angle the camera focuses on Zeke's small face. His chubby fingers move his blonde wavy bangs from his amber eyes. "I didn't know." Zeke then runs to the other tent. He looks inside the tent through the little window where the camera is supposed to be and finds another camera man. He smiles as he puts his chubby index finger inside his mouth, shyly smiling at both tents. He squeals as he turns into a fit of giggles and runs of the living room. 

The screen changes to a different clip, with a Zeke no longer in his pajamas but in a blue shirt with black shorts. He has a small tray of watermelon cut in tiny bite sized pieces. "Try the watermelon!" Zeke says as he holds a piece of watermelon between his small fingers to the camera man. The camera man smiles and lets the boy feed him the pieces as Zeke giggles while looking directly at the camera man.

On the right side of the screen, there is a small box with the faces of the commentators that suddenly appears. "Okay the kid is really cute." The man says with a nod speaking directly on a microphone. His dark hair styled in an undercut. Wearing a plain shirt with a denim jacket. The other commenter laughs, their brown hair wild, up in a ponytail. "Oh? You're warming up Levi!" They said as they adjusted their glasses and unzipped their adidas sweater.

"Can I come in?" Zeke said as he was trying to get into one of the tents. "Come on in." He had a small hand mirror in the shape of a heart. He waves cutely at the camera. "What's up with the mirror?" The cameraman asks with a chuckle. Zeke pokes his head out of the tent and waves at the other tent. Then there is a cry in the background. Someone is crying. Zeke quickly turns his head and gets out of the tent. He walks closer to the other tent.

"Who is that?" The cameraman asks. 

"Eren." Zeke says swaying from one side to the other.

"Where is he?"

"Eren is over there." Zeke says with a pout, pointing with his mirror out in the living room. 

"'Eren.. Eren is crying." With that, he runs out the living room, his little feet taking him towards the wailing.

The clip then shows a different room, smaller room curtains were closed. There was a folder bumper bed in the room, there was a blanket inside the bumper bed. Of course there was a small boy, wearing the same pajamas as Zeke had worn. His brown hair was shriveled and messy from his sleep. His big green doe eyes were filled with tears. 

"Baby, don't cry." Zeke says as he manages to get inside the bumper bed. "Eren don't cry." Zeke says as Eren whimpers, as he tries to stand up. "Peek-A-Boo!" Zeke covers his eyes and opens them to surprise little Eren. "Peek-A-Boo!" Eren stops struggling to get out of the bumper bed and stares at Zeke. "Peek-A-Boo!" Zeke leans closer to Eren's face and hugs him. Both of them stumble back and Zeke holds him closer. 

Eren squeals and cause both of them to giggle. It seems that Zeke's affection caused Eren to stop crying. The blonde boy stands up and jumps. "Peek-A-Boo! Peek-A-Boo!" He then latches into his little brother and kisses his stomach. He kisses Eren's cheek with a loud smooch. The screen is filled with edited hearts as Zeke tries to kiss his little brother again. Eren puts his little chubby hand against Zeke's face. 

_**"Is he rejecting his kisses?"** _

Zeke attempts to get his chubby hand out of his face but faces yet another chubby hand against his face. There was a sound of effect of a crowd laughing over their little moment. Zeke grabs Eren's arm and kisses his hand over and over again with loud smooches. "Zeke the kissing fairy." Eren giggles loudly as Zeke rolls him over hugging him and kissing one of his calves. Eren incoherently babbles as Zeke begins to tickle him.

_**"The brothers look cute in the bright morning."**_

Zeke then gets out of the bumper bed and walks out of Eren's room. He hums as he walks along the hallway to a different room. The next shot shows a dark bedroom. The bedroom where his parents sleep. The sound of the effect of a crowd being surprised is played. "Dad wake up..!" Zeke says softly as he stands over the edge of the big bed. "Dad woke up for a bit." Zeke pouts as he goes to his dad's side of the bed and kisses his hand. 

"Oh! Levi! He's waking him up with kisses!" 

"My niece slaps my face when she wakes me up."

The commentator bursts out laughing. "Hanji, it's not funny." Levi says as he stifles his own laugh.

A man grunts and slowly sits up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and taking his glasses from the small table beside the bed and putting them on. "Did you sleep well? What about Eren?" Zeke takes his hand and leads them out of the bedroom. There was movement in the bed as they shuffled to face another side. 

"Who's the father of these lovely children?" Hanji asks as a clip of the man is displayed more clearly to the audience. Then it transitions to a different clip, an interview. "Hello, I'm Grisha Jagër, I'm a doctor and the father of Zeke and Eren." Grisha says with a small smile.

The clip changes back to Grisha carrying Eren as he holds Zeke's hand as they enter the kitchen area. Grisha settles Eren in his high chair seat and gives a kiss to the crown of his head. "Zeke, do you want to cook with me?" Zeke nods as they both head over the counter. Grisha takes out a Juicer and a small knife and begins to cut three oranges in half.

"You know how to do it right?" 

"I can do it!" 

Zeke presses the oranges to the juicer with all the strength that he has. "Mama couldn't sleep very well because of Eren right." Grisha remarks with a light chuckle as he was preparing a bottle of water for Eren. Zeke then almost let the juicer slip before his small hands caught it tightly. "Are you doing okay?" Zeke hummed. Grisha helps Zeke with juicer, pressing the oranges together.

"Ta-Da!" 

"Ta-Da"

Grisha helps Zeke pour the juice into a glass. Zeke does the same with the other oranges. Grisha walks towards Eren to give him the baby bottle of water. He returns to the kitchen taking other materials out for them to cook.

"I want to give uncle a bell pepper." Zeke 

"A bell pepper to uncle? Okay."

Then the clip transitions to Zeke with small pieces of bell peppers in his hands. He goes to one of the tents in the living room. "Ah." Zeke says opening his mouth and holding up the bell peppers to feed the camera man. The camera man happily takes it. "Eat." He said before running to the other tent. "My dad made this. Ah." Zeke motioned him to open his mouth and happily fed the camera man. The blonde boy then hops inside the tent and notices a small box. 

"What is this?" 

"Pepero."

"Pepero?"

He happily takes one out of the box and eats the long stick that is dipped with chocolate. "He's eating it before breakfast." Hanji says surprise. As Zeke gets out of the tent, he stops and goes back inside the tent as he sees his dad coming into the living room, looking at Zeke. 

"Did you go to Uncle's room?" Grisha says with a smile.

"Yeah, Uncle's place is my place."

"Zeke, come out and help me." Grisha crouches next to the tent. "It's time to serve breakfast to Mama." Zeke heads out of the tent and waves towards the camera man. They head towards the kitchen as Zeke helps set the table. Plates of bacon and eggs, blueberry toasts, fruit salads and orange juice are seen in the dining table. Grisha picks up Eren from the chair to carry him. "Let's go get Mama." Zeke runs ahead of both and enters the bedroom door. Zeke climbs up the big bed and hugs the covered figure. "Wake up. Wake up. The sun is up." Zeke pressed a kiss to her head. Grisha settles Eren to the bed and immediately attaches to the figure. "Ma." Eren says. Chanting the word. "Ma." Zeke says copying his little brother. Both chanting 'Ma.'

Grisha chuckles, he bends down to her and kisses the top of her head. "Rise and shine honey." he says softly. "Alright let's go eat, breakfast is ready." He takes Zeke's hand and heads towards the Dining table. Eren stays behind with Mama as she picks up the little boy in her arms and covers him with kisses making Eren giggle. 

"I wanna see the mom! I wanna see her!" Hanji says with a grin.

"I want to see her too."

The clip shows Grisha and Zeke waiting for them at the dining table. "Ma hurry up." Then to a different clip revealing the mother. As soon as Eren and mom walk through the open space of the living room, dramatic love music plays revealing the face of the mom. 

_**❁ "She looks like she's in a commercial." ❁** _

_**❁ "She walks over like a model." ❁** _

The captions read with flowers around The captions.

The young woman looks like she's in her mid twenties. Her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders, her bangs tucked behind her ear. Her eyes, a pretty honey color and her sun-kissed skin glowing from the sunlight. She's wearing a shirt that was too big for her, most likely Grisha's with black shorts. 

"She just woke up right?"

"Ah, she's lovely." 

"Grisha really lucked out."

The young woman sits Eren down next to Grisha as she sits down next to Zeke. "Did you sleep well?" The young woman nodded with a smile.

The clip of the small family in the dining table was changed to a different clip. To the same room Grisha was interviewed in the beginning. This time, the young woman appears along with Grisha and the two kids. Grisha and the young woman were seated with a child each in their arms. Little Eren was drinking from a small juice box in her arms while Zeke was in Grisha's arms happily looking at the pretty woman. "Hello, I'm Carla, I'm the mother of Eren and Zeke." She says shyly. "It's nice to meet you." 

"So what's your name?" Someone behind the camera asks.

"I'm Zeke, nice to meet you."

"What's your brother's name?"

Zeke leans over to Carla to kiss Eren in the cheek. "What's your little brother's name?" Grisha asks Zeke. The blonde boy ignores them as he tries to hold one of Eren's hands who were gripping the small juice box. The clip changes back to the family having breakfast.

"Zeke who made breakfast?" Grisha asks.

"I Did."

"Who helped you?" 

"Dad did." 

Carla looks touched as she grabs a spoonful of scrambled eggs and puts it on top of her blueberry toast and takes a bite. "Is it good?" Grisha asks. The young woman nods as Grisha looks at Carla and chuckles. 

_**"He looks at her with a loving gaze."** _

_**"The Man who loves his wife is happy."** _

Zeke gives Grisha a napkin and points to Carla. "You want me to do it?" Zeke nods as Grisha takes the napkin from his son and gently wipes her mouth. Making the young woman snort. "You put butter on my face." Zeke and Grisha grinned at each other. A happy little tune plays in the background as Grisha leans close to Carla and looks at her and kisses her temple. 

The clips change back to the interview room with only Grisha. "I was on a business trip to Cologne, She was working as a waitress in a big café that was inside a Hospital." On the screen it showed old photographs of a young Grisha and Carla. A young Grisha and Carla share a kiss as they stand under a mistletoe with Grisha's coat over her slim shoulders. Another one with Carla in a yellow floral dress with a flower crown on her head as she held on to Grisha's arm, he wore a simple blazer jacket with jeans and the same flower crown on his head. A dance. "Then we had Eren." 

"Ah Yes! Eren came like a present. Eren was born with beautiful eyes and brought happiness to the family." A little happy tune plays as pictures of a newborn Eren appear on the screen. "Zeke became a doting big brother." More pictures revealed an even smaller Zeke with Grisha holding together baby Eren. "Little Eren is adorable." Levi says. "Yes he is." Hanji cooed. As the clip returns with the family eating breakfast. Zeke starts speaking in german with Carla as The little boy shows her his stickers. 

The next clip is of the interview with Grisha and Carla. "Zeke speaks english, of course german and speaks a bit of spanish mostly with my mother." Carla says. "We're letting him learn naturally with no force at all." Then the screen changes back to Zeke and Carla.

"Ist es schön?" (Is It pretty?) Zeke says as he points to a flower sticker. "Willst du auch haben?" (Do you want one?) Zeke takes the sticker off and hands it to her. "Est ist für Mama." (It's for mama)

A different clip shows Carla holding out her phone to Zeke as he smiles and talks with an older lady, most likely Carla's mother via face chat. "Hola bebé, qué es eso?" (Hello baby what's that?) Zeke holds his stuffed monkey towards the phone. "Un Muñeco, mi mono." (A doll, my monkey) "Ay, qué bonito! Cómo se llama?" (ah, how cute! what's it's name?)

_**"Zeke is a genius who speaks three languages."** _

The clip changes back with the family continuing their breakfast. "Sit here!" Zeke exclaimed as he pats the black chair next to him. "Sit here!" practically yelling at a crew member to join in. 

"Please sit here." Both Carla and Grisha said correcting Zeke's manners.

"Please sit here!" 

"Wow, his parents teach him good manners!" Hanji chirps.

"Grisha."

"Grisha? call me dad, not Grisha." He said as he feeds little eren soft crackers.

"Grisha Jäger."

"Dad." 

"Grisha Jäger."

Grisha chuckles shaking his head.

"Dad. Say Dad." 

"Grisha Jäger." Zeke giggles as he finishes his meal. 

Grisha and Eren sit on the sofa after they finish eating their meal. While Zeke and Carla clean the dishes and join them in the living room.

"So how does it feel to get a break? Do you want to hang out with me or by yourself?" Grisha asks his wife, holding eren's baby bottle.

"By myself." 

"By yourself?" A little surprised, "Why?"

Carla chuckles as she keeps her eye on Eren making sure he isn't trampled by Zeke's vigorous energy despite already learning how to walk. "Because then, maybe I could finally take a good nap, take a shower in peace without anybody coming inside." 

"I see, no disturbance." 

"And go into the toilet alone." Carla nudges his arm playfully. 

Grisha wraps an arm around Carla holding her closer. "I'm also going to work as an undercover cameraman." 

"A cameraman?"

"Yup, I'm going to secretly follow you around." Carla teased. "I'm worried." 

"About me or the children." 

"The children." Carla covered her mouth to stuffle her laughs.

The clip cuts back to the interview room with Grisha only. "Carla moved to the States because of me. The culture and her lifestyle changed drastically. I feel bad because as a doctor, I have to stay late at the hospital most of the time, there are times when I come home early and that's what makes me happy. Carla gave up her dreams at a young age to raise two kids and I want to give my wife some time for herself."

The clip then changes to a different one with Zeke and Carla. They were in the bathroom together as they brushed their teeth, nodding their heads to the songs from Carla's phone. Zeke hands one of the other brushes to Carla as she playfully uses it as a microphone. Both of them jump as they mouth the words to a pop song. 

"Their morning routine is so peaceful. With me, I'll just go 'Go away, I'm washing up." Levi commented on his microphone. "I love their dynamic, it's so sweet!" Hanji says with awe.

"It's time to say goodbye for a short while."

"Time to say goodbye." Carla said as Grisha helped carry her bags. They were in the living room, bags scattered around. A little tune plays in the background, making the mood shift.

"Bye." Zeke said in a small voice.

"Don't be sad, come." She kneels down as Zeke runs to give her a hug. Grisha and Eren join in the hug. When they all break apart, she gives each child a kiss. 

Carla looks at Grisha teasingly contemplating whether or not to give him a kiss. "Be careful and don't forget to call." And with that they follow her out the door. Grisha gives her a kiss as a goodbye.

"Will he do a good job?" Hanji asks Levi.

"Let's find out."


	2. Eren: Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! back with another chapter. hope everyone has been doing okay. please be safe and take of your health! 
> 
> Happy Birthday to our beloved, Eren! :)
> 
> Chapter 2 Originally posted on 3-20-20
> 
> ㅡ EDITED ㅡ

"Newark. Home of Zeke and Eren. Everyone has been talking about this family after their episode last week." Hanji comments as clips of last week's episode fills the screen. 

"It seems that all lot of people have been wanting to see the kids." Levi adds, as the screen then shows Zeke, sleeping in his small house as he clutches a stuffed monkey. There is a camera attached on the inside of the small house to see the blonde boy better. Sunlight shines through the window of the small house, missing Zeke's face by a few inches.

"They're so cute." 

"They love them." 

Hanji and Levi's fill the bottom right corner of the screen in a small square box.

The clip changes to a different room, where little eren is already awake in his bumper bed. The small boy jumps slightly in the bumper bed, attempting to get out. Whining as he fails, due to his small frame. Briefly, the screen shows Zeke getting out of the small house and leaving his room. He walks to another door and slides it open slightly.

**_Eren stops struggling as soon as he sees him!_ **

The small blonde boy walks up to him and peppers his cheek with kisses. Edited pink hearts surround the kids.

**_Kissing fairy zeke strikes again!_ **

Zeke pulls on the strings on two corners of the bumper bed to lower them for Eren to get out. He slides the door open widely for Eren to follow him out. The little boy waddles as he walks after Zeke into the living room. He helps Eren in getting a few of his toys such as a motorcycle, a tiny slide and a piano.

"Aww, he helps him get what he wants."

"He takes good care of his brother."

The clips change to Zeke opening his closet. A camera hidden inside his closet, as he rummages through picking out a white T-shirt with yellow pants. Topping it off with a beret hat.

"Oh wow! He can dress by himself." 

Cute duck sound effects can be heard as he puts on his shirt and pants briefly. He then enters the living room and runs to one of the tents.

"Look at this." Zeke says as he turns around for the cameraman, showing off his cute fit.

"He always has that sparkle effect on the screen." Hanji chuckles as they sparkle all around Zeke as he twirls.

"So stylish."

Zeke walks quickly to another different room. Upon entering, Grisha continues to sleep soundly in the bed. Zeke walks slowly to the edge of the bed leaning in to see his father's face before walking out into the living room. 

"Uncle, my dad is still sleeping." Zeke tells the cameraman. 

"Eren, quiet okay?" Zeke practically whispers to Eren as he lowers the volume of the piano, the little boy has been playing with it on the couch.

Zeke heads to the kitchen, where he sees a jar of Nutella sitting on the counter, he immediately drags a chair to get the Nutella. As he is able to reach the jar, he manages to open it up and stick his index finger into the jar and have a taste of the chocolate. He smiles and hums deliciously and gets back down to grab a spoon. Having a spoon at hand he eats two more spoonfuls of the chocolate. Ultimately having chocolate smudges over the corners of his mouth. 

He grabs the small bag of bread that is near the nutella and opens it up, taking a slice of bread, laying it flat on the counter before putting chocolate over the bread. 

_**Wow, he's doing a great job at preparing a meal.** _

A little song plays as Zeke puts strawberry jelly on the bread and somehow pours milk carefully on a cup and finally adds a banana for a hearty meal.

Zeke returns to Grisha's bedroom and quickly runs to the side of the bed where his dad's side is sleeping and pats on the sheets. 

"Dad." 

"Hmhhm."

"Dad."

"I made you a sandwich."

Grisha opens his eyes, spotting first the chocolate smudges."

"What?"

Sound effect of people laughing is heard as Grisha jolts up.

"Did you have chocolate?"

Zeke nods. 

"I told you chocolate can't be your breakfast. But did you really make me a sandwich?"

Zeke nods again. 

"Really?"

"Mhm!" he beams. 

"Awww! That's so cute he really made it for his dad."

"My niece could never."

"Alright let's go."

Hand in hand, Zeke and Grisha walk in the kitchen with Eren in his dad's arms.

Upon seeing the meal zeke made, he gasps. "Oh wow." He tells Zeke to sit on one of the chairs as he brings the small meal to the dining table. "I made it myself." Zeke says as he kisses Eren's hair.

"You made me breakfast because you saw I was tired right?" Grisha said. Zeke only nods. 

"I should be cooking you breakfast right? But I'm grateful. Aright let's eat."

Grisha tears a piece of the bread and dips it into the milk and finally takes a bite." It's good!" 

"I want a bite too." Zeke mimics his dad and takes a big bite as well.Grisha tears another piece, dips it into the milk and gives it to Eren, who happily takes it and eats it. The trio happily eat as a small soft tune plays in the background.

"Thank you Zeke for the meal, please make me another one some other time." Zeke giggles as he nods. "Alright kiddos, let's wash up." 

The clip changes to the bathroom as Grisha helps wash up his kids. Zeke has a small stool that helped him reach his toothbrush and handles. Grisha wets a small clean smooth rag and cleans Eren's face. As Zeke finishes cleaning his teeth, he splashes water onto his face. 

The clip then transitions to the living room. Grisha has open baby lotion for Eren. "I can put it on Eren." Zeke says, extending his palm. Grisha puts a small amount on his palm. Zeke rubs his hands together and rubs his palms a bit too aggressively on Eren's small face. Eren jerks back and hides in Grisha's arm as he tries to avoid Zeke's hands. 

"Zeke, be gentle." 

"Sorry."

"Look, do I look funny if I do this?" Grisha rubs lotion across his cheek close to his nose."

Zeke shakes his head. 

"I'll do it for Eren too watch." With that he rubs a small amount across the top of Eren's lip, making a mustache. Making Zeke all confused. He instinctively moves away from his dad as Grisha holds up a finger with lotion. 

"Just let me do it once."

Sound effect of people laughing can be heard again. 

"No."

As Zeke lets his guard down, his dad finds the perfect opportunity to trick him. 

"You have something on your face, let me get it." He wipes the lotion on his lip and cheek. Making Zeke jump and cry out. Grisha chuckles as Zeke begins to cry. He walks to one of the tents, with the cameraman.

"He relies on the cameraman a lot." Levi points out.

"What happened?" The cameraman asks.

_**"Please wipe it for me."** _

The cameraman attempts to wipe the lotion off the blonde boy as he stifles his cries and reduces them to whimpers. 

"The cameraman didn't wipe it off though."

"He just smudged it." Hanji says.

"Zeke, you okay?" Grisha chuckled. "You look like a snowman." Zeke whines as he tries not to smile.

"I'm going to cook now, okay?" Grisha says as he stands up and heads to the Kitchen.

"I'll come with you."

"He really does try to do everything with his dad." Levi points out.

Grisha grabs a pot and pours a small cup of white rice in. 

"I want to pour it in."

He gives a small amount of rice for him to put in before he moves to the cabinets to find what he needs. 

"Can I eat this now?" Zeke asks, pointing to the rice.

"No, you can't."

Sound effect of people laughing can be heard in the background of a happy little tune. Grisha grabs a cup of water and pours it in the pot of rice. 

"Wash it for me please."

"Is Grisha a good cook?"

He takes out chicken from a bag and puts it into a different pot on the stove, and takes out a carbonated drink, opening it.

"Can you pour this into the pot?" Grisha asks Zeke.

"Wait what?" Hanji asks, confused at Grisha's strange antics. 

Grisha helps him pour the carbonated drink in the pot with chicken and rice. He then takes a cutting board where he chops the garlic and puts it in a small container.

"What is that?" 

"Garlic, here smell it." He holds the container close to Zeke's nose and laughs as his son wrinkles his nose and blinks.

"It seems to me that today's menu is simply braised chicken in a carbonated drink with rice. Apparently, the drink adds flavor to the dish." Levi comments.

Grisha also dices carrots and cauliflower and pours it along the chicken. He then slices a few onions and puts them in a bowl for later. Zeke sneaks out of the kitchen with a container of carrots. He goes to the two tents and feeds each cameraman a carrot. 

"He's nice. He's giving them carrots." Hanji chuckles.

"There's no more." Zeke goes back to the kitchen to return the container and sneaks a small bowl with him. He enters the living room and goes into one of the small tents. 

"Do you want to eat this?"

"Oh my god, he brought raw onions."

"The cameraman should just think of it as apples."

Zeke feeds the camera man a slice of raw onions.

"I think I'm full." One of the cameramen says.

"No." 

Zeke feeds him more as the commentators just laugh in the background. 

"Do you see my tears?"

"Zeke, where is the bowl of onions?" Grisha came out to the living room. Zeke holds up the bowl revealing it to be empty. 

"Oh, where are the onions?"

"Uncle ate them."

"Must've been spicy."

"He cried."

Grisha stifled his laugh. "Really?

Graphic edits of sweat comically appeared over the head of the cameraman.

It's hard to be a cameraman for Zeke.

"I finished cooking."

The clip transitions to Eren's room as he was having a nap. Grisha slides the door open and takes Eren in his arms. "Was it hot? Come here baby." He kisses his cheek and strokes down his messy hair. The clip changes to the dining room as they all sit to eat. Grisha gives each a chicken leg piece with rice as a side. Eren happily bites at the best of his abilities with no problems in his stool chair. Zeke eats a spoonful of the white rice that is in a broth.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

A happy tune plays as Zeke twirls the chicken leg as he tries to find more of the meat. 

**_Zeke shows how to eat good chicken!_ **

Grisha tries to give a small spoonful of rice to Eren but moves to the side to avoid the spoon. The happy tune stops and a graphic edit of sweat appears on the side of Grisha as he is taken by surprise.

_**Why isn't Eren eating?** _

"I think Eren's pooping." Zeke says with his mouth slightly filled.

"Oh that's right, he's pooping."

"His face is flushing red. He's pushing." Levi says.

"Eren eat slowly, your poop is coming out okay?" Zeke says.

Levi and Hanji laugh as the little family finishes their meal.

"Zeke, today we'll visit oma and opa to get everything ready for Eren's birthday." 

Both commentators gasp and let out an "Aww."

"It's Eren's birthday! How exciting!" 

"How old is Eren turning." Grisha asks Zeke. 

Zeke holds out two fingers. 

"That's right. It's best for Eren and I to get dressed, you're already stylish with your little hat." 

Hanji chuckles. With that the clip changes to the skyline of a different environment. It was not a lovely city anymore but more of a beautiful town.

"Ah Spring Lake! Also hailed as the "Jewel of the Jersey Shore." Hanji comments as the screen fills the beautiful seaside view.

"Downtown Spring Lake boasts boutique shopping and eclectic eateries serving everything from casual grub to fine dining fare." Levi adds as well-known diners show on the screen.

"Perhaps best of all, its scenic, uncrowded boardwalk is just a pleasant amble away!" 

The clip then transitions to Grisha helping the kids get out of their car. Just then an older woman appears walking towards them. Her long floral skirt seemingly waving due to the fresh breeze.

"Oma!" 

"Zeke! Oh my, how you're growing fast!" exclaiming as she crunches down, arms opening wide to embrace the running blonde boy who jumps into her arms.

"Glad you could make it!" An older man with a simple navy T-shirt and khaki shorts walks towards Grisha as he embraces him, extending his arms towards Eren. The little boy runs to his arms and babbles incoherently. Only making out the word "Opa." The older man picks him up and presses a kiss on his forehead. "Happy Birthday kiddo!" 

"Happy Birthday Eren!" The older woman rubs his chubby cheeks and pats his soft brown hair making the little boy smile and giggle. They all make their way inside the house, The two elders heading towards the kitchen. Grisha sat with the two boys as he helped Zeke take his shoes off, only leaving his socks on, before putting sandals on. "Zeke, you wanna help me pick fresh fruit in Oma's garden?" 

"Mhm!" 

"Oh! Grisha's parents have a beautiful garden of organic fruit and vegetables." 

A happy tune plays as Grisha and Zeke along with Eren go out into the big garden. It was separated into vegetables and fruits which consisted of corn, tomatoes, red peppers, strawberries, grapes, blueberries and peaches.

As Eren holds a basket, Zeke grabs a few grapes one by one, then with a pruning shear, Grisha would cut the whole cluster. Zeke grabs a grape and eats it. "It tastes good." 

"Really?" 

Grisha grabs two small grapes and pops one in his mouth while he gives Eren the other one. "It's good! You like it Eren?" The small brunette gasps and sighs. Levi and Hanji chuckles. "The little brat likes it, it's cute." Grisha cuts one cluster after another as Zeke helps Eren with the basket that is filling diligently up. 

"They finish picking grapes."

"We should pick red peppers too." 

They go to the vegetable side of the garden and upon seeing the long row of big red peppers. "There's a lot of peppers!" 

"We should pick the big ones. Pick them with your hands. Make sure to not touch your face, okay?" 

"Okay!" 

Zeke's small hand grips a red pepper and tries to yank it away from the vains. Succeeding with every yank, he settles then in another basket Eren is holding with his arms. Grisha kneeling to help him with the basket and yanking a few red peppers as well.

"Dad, you're going to eat?" Zeke asks as he holds up the big red peppers to him. 

"No, I won't eat them." Grisha says, suddenly hesitant as Zeke comes closer to him. Little graphic sweat edits appeared on the side of his face. 

"No?" 

"I don't like red peppers."

Zeke then goes to the cameraman. "Maybe you want some?"

"Your dad would like those a lot." 

Levi chuckles. "The cameraman said Grisha will like them." Hanji bursts out laughing. "The cameraman got picked!" 

The cameraman kneels down towards Zeke and takes a bite of the red pepper the little boy holds out. As Grisha tries to hold his laugh, Levi begins to talk again. "He's the family's main cameraman, he ate raw onions, this should be easy for him." 

**_The brave cameraman beats the challenges of Zeke!_ **

"Your dad should try it. It's really tasty." The young cameraman says as he points towards Grisha and tries to escape Zeke's wrath of feeding him the red pepper. Zeke immediately goes to his father who's shaking his head.

"It's okay, I'm good." Zeke grins as he holds the red pepper to Grisha's mouth. His dad sighs. "You want me to eat it?" Zeke nods as he laughs, making Eren giggle, clapping his hands watching his big brother and father with his big doe eyes.

As Grisha takes a bite, he scrunches his face.

"Is it spicy?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, it's really spicy." 

"The spiciness, it's hitting him." Hanji says as Grisha wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. His mouth agape as he stands up, his body shaking. His breathing hitching as he closes his eyes briefly.

"It hit him." 

"It's hitting him hard."

Fire graphics appear all around the screen as a song blasted with the words "Fire." 

"Eren give me one your grapes, hurry." Grisha says as he takes two grapes out of the small container Eren has for himself. 

"You really like red peppers." Zeke said, holding out another pepper.

"Really?" He asks in between the grapes Eren feeds him with his small hands.

"His lips turned red," Levi says.

"It looks like he's wearing lipstick."

The screen turns black and white as Grisha looks scared, wide eyes at Zeke, his lips quivering as he shakes his head. "Are you serious?" 

"No." 

"Okay, then let's head inside." 

_**"They leave the beautiful garden."** _

Just then there's a knock on the front door. Zeke goes to the door and opens it up.

"Zeke!" 

"Ma!" 

"Oh, the mom is here!" Hanji says as they clasp their hands together.

Zeke and Carla embrace in a tight hug. Carla presses a kiss on top of his head as she picks him and spins him around causing the blonde to laugh loudly. Grisha only looks at them in awe, feeling left out with a tired Eren drinking water from his baby bottle across his lap. Carla steps into the living room and immediately goes to Eren, kissing his forehead, his strong little legs and stroking his damp hair. She then kisses her husband in the lips. She fixes the collar of Grisha's denim button shirt.

"Hey." Grisha said softly. Before speaking anything else, his parents then came into the living room. "Oh! Carla you're here. When did you come here dear?" The older woman asks, fingertips undoing the knots of her short hair.

Carla giggles. "Oh, I just came here actually." She gets up from the couch, straightens her yellow sundress then hugs and kisses the older couple on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here, we should make tasty dishes. Faye should be here soon with the decorations." Both women head to the nice kitchen. It had a few cameras already placed. "What would you make?" The older woman asks Carla. "I was planning to make Arancini." She said, playing with a spatula on her hand.

"Arancini?"

"Aranci-ni" 

"Arancini?" 

Carla bursts out a laugh. "Yes." 

"What's an Arancini?" 

"It's an Italian dish." 

The older woman hums amused. "I see. Well then, let's prepare!" Both women washed their hands as they took out ingredients, pans and pots they would need for their special meals.

"They are so considerate of each other."

"It looks to me that Grisha's mother is preparing Käsespätzle, a delicious and authentic dish whose origins are from Germany. Chewy homemade German egg noodles oozing with Swiss cheese and topped with butter caramelized onions is to die for!"

"Carla, would you taste it? Don't know if I should add anything else to it." Carla walks to her mother-in-law side of the kitchen 

The older woman holds out a chunk towards her and Carla chomps on it unexpectedly. 

"Oh!" 

Carla chews as she tries not to laugh. 

"Don't bite my hand off now." The older woman jokes.

"It's tasty." 

Both women laugh as they head back to their own cooking. 

"She enjoys spending time with her daughter-in-law."

As the clip transitions to the living room, There are a few baking equipment settled in a large table. "We're going to decorate our black forest gateau. So let's make our whip cream." Grisha says.

The doorbell rings. Zeke gets up from the couch and opens the door, smiling widely. "Aunt Faye!" 

"Hey! It's been a lil while don't ya think?" She chuckles as she puts down a bag and embraces the blonde boy. Her denim dress was tainted with drops of dried paint. Her shoulder length hair swaying back and forth as she enters the living room setting the bag down. 

"Happy Birthday Eren! Look! I brought colorful decorations for you." She boops his small nose as she takes out birthday banners, letters, hats and a pack of balloons. Faye and Grisha exchange a hug, ruffling her messy fringe. 

"You guys are helping with the cake?" 

"Yup!"

"Good! I'll start setting everything up." Faye goes outside as Grisha and the kids start preparing the whip."

Grisha and Zeke open a carton of heavy cream and dump it in a bowl. Grisha grabs the hand mixer and mixes the bowl resulting in the cream to splash all over the table and into their clothes. 

"Oh no, they made a huge mess." 

"Christ, they should've had a bigger bowl." Levi remarks.

Faye makes her return with a bump inflator and pauses upon seeing the mess on the table as she hears Zeke from the kitchen asking for an item. _"Darf ich das nehem?"_ (May I use this?)

"Woah what happened here?" 

_"Papa hat alles nass genmakt!"_ (Dad, he made a mess!)

"I see that." Faye laughs as Zeke races to his father, wiping off the cream from the table. As Grisha and Zeke smooth out the three sponge cakes with the whip cream. Grisha put cherry filling sandwiched with the whip cream. Faye begins pumping air into a few balloons, Eren starts to play with the balloons, chasing after one and giggling every time a balloon bounces off his head or face. Edited flowers appear around Eren as he continues to chase after the Red, Blue, Green and yellow balloons, babbling incoherently.

**_The family works hard diligently with preparations._ **

Carla enters the living room and helps Faye set up the "Happy Birthday" banner against the wall as well as the birthday letters string against another wall. Zeke helps put the grapes they picked from the garden and fresh cherries around the cake. 

"The cake is looking delicious!" Hanji chirps.

"It looks nice, the little brat will like the cake a lot." 

Just before Eren puts his small hand on the cake. Grisha holds his hand away from the cake, chuckling as he tells him that the cake is for later. 

"Aw, I'm sure Eren is going to have a blast for his birthday." Hanji says with a pout.

_**A joyous party for a joyous boy!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined Carla would be kinda awkward with Grisha's parents out of nervousness sometimes but she's way too cute and sweet so it's really easy for Grisha's parents to love and tease her. :D
> 
> This work has been edited!


	3. A day in the Sauna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Zeke! (ᴿᴱᴵᴺᴱᴿ ᵀᴼᴼ! 🖤)🎉
> 
> Great news! I have decided the concepts and chapters for this! (16 chapters) 
> 
> Though it might change because I have two "special" episodes (one that consists of 3 parts and the other 2 parts so it'll be 21 in total 🤔) I don't know if I'll post the specials..

The skyline of Newark is shown on the screen. Then a huge and tall building briefly appears. "I wonder who's family is in this grand place?" One of the commentators asks.

The clip changes to the inside of the building, where a small family walks nearby.

"It's Zeke and Eren's family!" 

Hand in hand with his two sons, Grisha walks along the large corridor inside the huge place. With a simple white shirt with black shorts, his two adorable sons wear a matching yellow jumpsuit, from what the sauna had to offer. 

They walk past a large room of multiple massage chairs, a room of full relaxation that consisted of a traditional shrine adorned with spiritual soft music and scents. They walk past a small food court that consists of multiple rows of fresh small meals, refrigerators containing beverages and salads. There were many people, it almost seemed like a huge mall, except there were no clothing.

"Zeke, do you know where we are?" Grisha asks his older son.

"No!" 

"We came here to wash up! To the sauna and play together. Isn't it huge?" Grisha chuckles. Just as they continued walking, the small brunet let go of his father's hand and ran as fast his little legs could take him to the indoor playground they seemed to approach. Eren smiled widely and screamed with excitement as he hugged a mechanical maneuvering car. 

The screen filled with graphic hearts around the small two-year old.

_**I want to show off my driving skills while I'm at it!** _

Eren, with the help of Grisha, got in the yellow car and gripped the steering wheel. Grisha inserted a key from around his wrist into the small hole in the machine to bring the car to life.

_**Thanks to dad who gave my car fuel!** _

The mechanical car moving back and forth causing him to giggle and squeal in delight. Grisha did the same to Zeke who got into a green mechanical car next to Eren's. The blonde boy exploded in laughter as his small body rocked back and forth.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Zeke exclaims between his laughter.

"This must be fun. They won't know how the time passed." Hanji says, a small box on the bottom corner of the screen appears, showing the two commentators. Hanji and Levi, as they look at an off screen monitor, watching the family.

_**They're having fun with the wheel, they dance as they drive!** _

After a few minutes, they walk into the playground, orange slides and red swings and blue monkey bars adorned the place. A purple mat all over the floor as the few other children took their time to take off their shoes or fall into the mat as soon as they came down the slide.

Eren babbles incoherently as he climbs up the semi- sticky slide and up into the monkey bars. He holds the bar with his two arms as his small feet leave the floor leaving his feet dangling.

"Oh wow!" Hanji says in awe, clasping both their hands together.

"His arms are surprisingly strong." Levi says.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Grisha asks as he walks a bit closer to the boy and notices how the boy is balancing himself. "Eren, You're growing strong." 

Little Eren continues to swing his legs, smiling as he stops dangling and attempts to put his leg up the bar. Struggling as his feet are too short to bring it up. The commentators laugh at the silliness of the small boy.

_**How awkward. If the air is too awkward slide down with ease!** _

Eren slid down the slide and ran to his father happily.

_**Shall we go to the Sauna now?** _

The next clip shows the family walking towards a wooden door. "Let's go in." Grisha says as they enter a heated room. Zeke and Eren walk around the small room as they jump up and down due to the floor heating up. Grisha lays down on the floor. Eren follows his actions too as he sprawls on the floor extending his arms and legs apart. 

_**This is the best temperature to lay down on!** _

"He must feel really relaxed, tired from all that playing." Levi says, his elbows leaning on the table as he watches with a small smile.

Zeke circles around his dad and little brother, skipping with his hand in the air feeling the room becoming hotter. Grisha sneaks kisses on Eren's nose and cheeks as the small boy giggles.

Zeke pants, his hand behind his neck. "It's too hot," The blonde whines. "I wanna go somewhere cool! It's hot." 

"The heat after a while can get uncomfortable." Hanji says.

Grisha carries Eren and holds Zeke's hand as they go out of the heated room. They walk to another door, not too far from the last one. Upon entering, they were immediately hit by the cooler temperatures. Zeke smiles as he jumps in excitement, quickly laying on the cool floor. Grisha doing the same before he puts Eren down. 

"It's cold." Grisha points out. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"It's so cool!"

_**The cool room of the Sauna is the best in the Summer!** _

Eren climbs up a bench and sits down, his feet dangling, not touching the cold floor. 

_**But Eren doesn't like the warm room** _

Eren shakes his head slightly as he shivers, touching his feet, rubbing his toes.

"Aww! Eren is cold!" 

"It's cold for him." Levi says.

Eren begins to crawl on the bench. 

_**I'll crawl so I can protect my feet from the cold!** _

"What is Eren doing? Is he a bear?" 

Just then little Eren turns to Grisha who is seated on the opposite bench, holding up his two hands, fingers curled down and playfully imitates a bear. Grisha gasps playfully as he brings his arms to his chest, his back against the wall as he shakes his head. "So scary!" 

Zeke quickly runs to his dad, climbs up the bench and sits on his lap. Grisha holds Zeke tightly as he holds the small boy closer to his chest. "Eren is scary!" Zeke exclaims in between giggles. 

"He's so scary."

Eren stands up on the bench, quickly walking on each end, making a noise he's heard several times in animal picture books to scare them. "Rawwwhhhr!"

_**Eren the bear is so energetic.** _

Eren climbs down the bench and walks to his brother with a giddy smile. Zeke points a finger to his little brother's face. "Stop it." He says as he walks around the room.

"He's telling him it's enough."

"When Zeke scolds him like this, it reminds me how they're so realistic!" 

"You're a little piggy!" Zeke says to Eren, pointing at him. The small brunet climbs up the bench where his father is, unfazed and he giggles at Zeke's scolding.

_**How can you say that to a bear?** _

"You're a piggy!" Zeke says again as he grabs Eren's arms and begins to tickle him. 

"But pigs are cute!" Hanji chirps.

Eren walks behind his father's back before jumping on him, his arms holding on to Grisha's neck. A piggy filter is seen on Eren's small chubby face as he squeals in delight.

_**The little bear becomes a piglet!** _

Grisha chuckles as he holds Eren's arms that are around his neck before standing up, giving Eren a small piggyback ride. "Alright kiddos, let's go and eat a snack." 

They head out the room and walk to the main center of the building. They sit on the large beige mat, where there are other people sitting down or laying down chatting.

"Here's a stone-plate cooked egg." Grisha grabs an egg, cracks it and takes a small piece of the cooked piece inside and feeds it to Eren. The small boy happily eats it as he holds two eggs from the basket and shakes them. Grisha moves Eren's brown bangs back off his chubby face.

_**It's delicious! A yummy cooked egg!** _

"So you remember what the nice people teach us about this?" Grisha asks Zeke, holding up another egg.

"Break it on your head." Zeke says placing a hand on top of his head. Grisha hands over the egg to the blonde boy.

_**You can break it on my head**._

"You have to get it on the first try though or it will hurt."

Zeke takes the egg and holds it up high with a sly smile close to his dad's head. He slams the egg down on Grisha's head, the egg unscathed. 

"It made a dull sound."

"It didn't break." Levi says.

Grisha looks at the egg. "You have to get it on one go. Try it from this side of the egg, not the top because it doesn't break well." 

Zeke nodded as he tried it from the side and successfully managed to break the egg. Grisha takes the shell off and gives the soft cooked pieces to Zeke.

"It must taste good after breaking the egg on his dad's head."

"Zeke, we need a drink. Would you buy a few?" 

Zeke nods. "I need money." The small boy extends his palm.

Grisha takes off the key wristband. "You pay them with this, okay?" Grisha says, holding the key band off Zeke's reach. 

"Pinky promise." Grisha says as he holds out his pinky. The small boy holds out his own pinky and locks it with his dad's. "Okay, I got it!"

As Zeke runs off. Eren stands up with an egg in hand and runs down a hall, where the small boy finds himself in front of the stairs. Eren slowly climbs up the stairs but stops upon hearing a crack. He drops his egg on the stairs. He sits down on a step and attempts to grab his egg, only for the egg to roll slightly. Once he grabs the egg, his pudgy little fingers pull the harden breaking shell and eat the soft pieces of the cooked egg.

As he decides to stop eating, he continues to climb up the stairs until he reaches the top and runs straight into another area. The clip changes to Grisha jogging to get Eren, muttering under his breath, graphic sweats appearing on the side of his forehead. 

_**Little Eren is on a prowl!** _

The clip changes to Eren playing with a game machine, pressing all the white buttons, moving the controller with such a tight grip for a two-year old. 

"Oh, is this an arcade?"

The small boy happily hops to another game machine, playing and pushing random buttons. He taps on the screen, his big doe eyes wide, amazed at the bright moving numbers and figures. Grisha quietly stands behind the entrance, looking at his son focused on the machine and smiles. "Eren, Eren?" He says before he quickly walks away.

Eren quickly looks at the entrance, a big graphic question mark appears on top of Eren's head as he walks towards the entrance and out the arcade room.

_**What? It sounds like Dad!** _

"His dad is hiding." 

"Turn right! Turn right! Turn right!" Hanji chirps.

Eren gasps, murmuring and mumbling as he runs, his toes tiptoeing trying to find his father. As he passes rooms, people walk in the corridors.

The screen then shows Grisha hiding behind a glass door, he walks out and calls Eren's name again before walking away.

"Oh, he's trying to pull a prank on Eren!" 

Eren quickly turns his head around, but no sight of his dad. 

"He heard his dad call him." 

The little boy looks at the camera, not looking very happy but confused as he slowly continues to walk.

_**Did you hear my dad? How strange!** _

The screen changes to Eren back at the indoor playground as he knocks on the exit door. "Dada," Eren says, he knocks again and then hits the door, a squeaky toy sound effect in place. "Dada.."

_**Am I in the wrong place?** _

He babbles again as he walks away from the indoor playground and walks slowly down the steps of the chair. Eren huffs and puffs as he puts a foot at the time, walking down the previous stairs.

_**I'm a little slow but I will catch him!** _

"He's hiding somewhere close." 

As Eren walks down the similar corridor with the Sauna rooms. He abruptly stops and giggles as he spots Grisha, sitting down with his eyes closed with a smile, through the glass. He enters the small Sauna. Grisha ignores him as he pretends he doesn't see the small child.

Grisha then plops to the floor. Eren gasps and babbles and sighs as he looks down at his dad not moving.

_**Even a two-year can tell he's acting!** _

Eren slightly raises his palms up almost as a gesture to ask what's happening. Hanji and Levi laugh at Eren's cute gesture.

_**Dad! Why are you being like this?** _

"He should make it less obvious." Hanji says.

Eren walks away from the Sauna spot and looks back at his father just in time to catch him and raise his head up.

_**Grisha is a hardworking actor.** _

"Dada!" Eren says as he points at grisha as he babbles almost accusingly at him for not getting up to play with him. Before he walks down the corridor again.

"Eren is so charming but so is Grisha too." Hanji says with a chuckle.

Grisha quickly gets up as soon as he notices Eren running off. "He didn't notice." He chuckles as if Eren didn't notice he was playing all along and walks off to get Eren.

_**Meanwhile, Zeke is at the small shop to get drinks** _

Zeke walks between several rows as he stands in front of a refrigerator. He chooses a cold water bottle, a watermelon punch and a fanta drink. With his hands full, he puts the drinks on the counter. Before he goes to the refrigerator again and chooses two more drinks, setting them on the counter.

"Oh? Two more?" 

He also chooses four more, two orange sodas, a grape soda and a fresh coconut drink.

"There's so many…" Levi says confused.

_**And three more… all a cold brew caffeinated.** _

"Stop buying!" Hanji exclaims.

_**But that wasn't the end..** _

"Can I have ten moonpies please?" Zeke says shyly to the lady behind the counter.

"He's buying too much…" Hanji says worriedly.

"Grisha is going to be so confused." 

"How many?" 

"Ten," Zeke says holding up his palms. He gives her the black key as payment.

_**Zeke is the biggest spender in the Sauna.** _

He then distributed to the cameramen, all surprised yet grateful with the warm and nice gesture. They all thanked the small boy with a smile. The screen showed the cameramen, young and a few older yet with a clear smile on their faces.

"Ohhhhhh." Hanji and Levi said in unison. Realizing what the small blonde boy had done.

"He's so considerate, he bought all of that with no second thought."

"I never bought them anything, he's better than me." Levi says with a chuckle.

"He's thanking them for their hard work."

Zeke then walks with the three drinks in his hand back to their spot. "Dad!" Zeke hands one of the drinks to his dad.

"Dad, here." Zeke hands the drinks to his dad.

"You're here! ah thank you." Grisha says opening all of their drinks. Zeke grabbing his drink and taking a sip. "What took you so long?" 

Zeke freezes. A sound effect of the wind could be heard as he didn't say anything.

Both commentators laugh as Zeke tries to not give away his splurging.

"Did you take a long time to decide?" Grisha asks as he gives Eren his watermelon punch drink. The small boy drinking from a straw.

Zeke nodded. 

The commentators continue laughing.

"Did you think before choosing?" 

"Mhm!" 

"All the uncles have a drink, they're eating moonpies." Grisha says as the camera shifts to the eight cameramen surrounding them.

A sound effect of a crowd laughing is played as Zeke coughs suddenly, a hand covering his mouth.

"Oh, why are you coughing?" 

Zeke shakes his head as he continues to drink his refreshing water.

It's nothing…!

"You'll see on your way out." Hanji says.

"I finished my drink." Zeke says as he gets up.

"Already?" 

Zeke nods before he walks away.

He leaves in a hurry. 

The clip changes back again to the indoor playground. Zeke climbs the slide as Eren follows his big brother. "Eren, here!" Zeke tosses the back key wristband on the floor to the small brunet's reach. "Go and play with whatever you want."

**_The special key to which brings you freedom!_ **

Eren picks it up, holding it tight in his small pudgy hand. He looks at it closely.

_**This looks very familiar.** _

Eren looks at the mechanical cars from earlier.

_**Dad used them to fuel the car!** _

He uses the key and slides it across the machine. Not being able to insert the key into a small hole within the machine. Eren looks at the key closely and tries it again, and again until he somewhat succeeds in inserting the key by chance.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Hanji gasps.

"He managed to do it but he isn't in the car." 

Eren then goes to a row of massage chairs that were located in the halls from the indoor playground. He looks at the small machine with a keyhole, he repeats what he did again and manages to make the chair vibrate. He jumps, surprised and touches the chair, he pulls his small hand away and giggles.

"What is Grisha going to do once he sees the bill…"

Eren then tries to get on the massage chair, his little legs kicking as he finally sits on the chair. He giggles as he leans back on the chair. His eyes close and mouth open as he lets the vibrations run through his body.

"Let's go Eren!" 

He opens his eyes as he slides down the massage chair, looking for the voice of his dad.

The next clip shows Grisha and the kids, dressed in their original clothes as they walk to the reception.

"We have to pay before we go." Grisha says, hand in and with Zeke as he carries Eren on his hip.

"They're going to pay…"

"I can't watch this, I can't!"

Zeke lets go off Grisha's hand and walks out the frame.

_**I better walk away...** _

"It'll be $107.80!" The receptionist says.

Grisha stops fumbling over his wallet and looks at the woman. "Excuse me?" 

"Yes, your total is $107.80" 

"Why is it so expensive?" Grisha asks, clearly startled.

The woman shows him the very long list of items from her monitor. "What is this? Why are there so many moonpies?" 

The sound effect of people laughing is heard through Grisha's questions.

He turns to Zeke, confusion evident in his face.

"Zeke, why are there ten moonpies? Where did all the drinks come from?" 

Zeke looks at his dad but he doesn't meet his eyes though, he runs to his side and clings to the reception desk. "I bought it for the uncles." 

"Oh, you bought it for the uncles?"

"The drinks they were drinking earlier were because of you?" Grisha asks again. Eren leans onto the counter, the woman tapping his cheeks playfully.

Zeke nodded. 

"How nice," Grisha turned to the cameramen. "No wonder none of you would talk."

Levi and Hanji burst out laughing.

"Thanks to Zeke, I was able to treat everyone." Grisha gives the woman his card, away from little Eren as he tries to get the card from him.

"Did you all enjoy it though?" 

All the cameramen nodded, sweat graphic appearing on the side of their faces as they expressed their gratitude.

"Well this is great, at least it ended well with everyone." Hanji says happily with a clap of their hands.

"Today's Sauna surely was a success." Levi says.


	4. A day with two puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it that this day turned into sadness?

_**Eren starts the day by clapping!** _

Little Eren faces towards his father with a giddy smile as he extends his small palm ready to clap against the small rubber book he has on his other hand. "One, two, three." Grisha says, sitting on the black leather couch.

Eren claps against the book.

"One, two, three." 

Eren claps again. Grisha smiles.

"One, two, three." 

Eren claps on the book again.

"Okay that's good for now." Grisha says with a chuckle.

Zeke then comes in the frame running towards Eren, wiggling his hands. "Give it to me." 

"Give it to Zeke." Grisha says to the little boy. Eren hesitates before lightly slapping the book on Zeke's hands.

"Eren is getting better at understanding." Hanji says.

"He's a smart little kid." Levi says agreeing.

Eren walks around the huge living room. He walks closer to one of the cameras against the lower part of the wall.

_**His body is imposing in the frame.** _

The screen is filled with the lower part of Eren's body. His strong little legs squatting down as he blocks the camera's view. Eren mumbles and gasps as he gets up and walks away. The next frame is of Eren, this time with a toy, a big toy. A shopping cart, he mumbles more as he pushes the cart not before he accidentally bumps into one of the tents with the cameramen in it.

Hanji and Levi slightly laughed as they cooed at the silly small child. Little graphic edited birds are seen on his head almost comically.

"Is he okay? Is he gonna walk sideways now?" Levi jokes.

Eren pouts as he walks towards Grisha, breathing hard as he tries to put the shopping cart on the tall couch. Grisha and Zeke watch as little Eren somehow struggles to lift the cart on to the couch. The cart kept on slipping down to the floor. Eren huffs and whines.

_**Nothing is working out today…** _

Eren stops lifting the cart and goes out of the living room. The next frame shows Eren in a different room of the apartment. A yellow slide is shown as Eren climbs the three-step ladder and on to the spot, ready to go down the slide.

_**He doesn't feel like going down the slide..** _

He gets down the ladder and walks out of the room.

"What is up with Eren today?" Hanji asks.

_**Nothing is fun today.** _

"Is everything boring? He doesn't want to do anything?" 

"Sometimes there are days where there's not much to do, one doesn't want to do anything." Levi says.

"That's true!" Hanji says with a hum.

_**The cameramen is getting ready to welcome Eren into his house** _

The next frame is just the camera losing it's clear lenz, the screen is black and blurry, moving incredibly fast before it settles on a figure. The lenz of the camera shakes before it zooms in on Eren, who's inside the tent next to the camera man who's filming him.

Eren giggles as he points a chubby finger towards the camera man. He makes grabby hands on to something that is out of the screen frame, babbling incoherently before gasping as he has an object on his small hands. He waves the black object around.

_**What is this Uncle?** _

Eren plays with it for a few seconds before the camera man takes the weird object out of his hands and reach.

_**You can't touch the equipment Eren**_. 

His little eyebrows furrow as he looks at the camera man, blowing a raspberry and mumbling before he gets out of the tent.

_**Why are you so mean? I'm never visiting this house ever again!** _

The next frame shows the small brunet sitting on the couch next to Grisha as Zeke pushes Eren's toys out of the way.

"Zeke, we're going to have guests over today," Grisha says. Zeke perked up at that and quickly walks towards his father, a finger up in his mouth. "You have to be nice when they come." Grisha says gently.

"Is Oma and Opa coming?"

Grisha shakes his head. "They live a little too far."

"Aunt Faye?" Zeke guesses.

"I don't know…" Grisha says as he rubs his chin. "I wonder who's coming today."

"Hurry." Zeke says excitedly as he pouts. "Hurry, Hurry!"

"Should I tell them to hurry?" Grisha says playfully. "I think it's better if we clean." 

As a happy tune plays in the background, Grisha helps Zeke spray the toys with a cleaning. "Like this, over here too." He says, guiding the blonde boy in spraying over his and Eren's toys.

**_They sterilized for safety_ **

They spray over the counters, the furniture and even mop the floor. Just then, there's the ringing of a phone. Grisha takes his phone out of the pocket of his black shorts and answers it. 

"Hello? Are you here?" 

"Is it a friend?" Hanji wonders. 

"Okay, I'll come out." Grisha stands up and heads down a hall. "Zeke, wait here."

"Okay."

"Who is it? Who's coming Uncle?" Zeke asks with a loud laugh.

The next frame quickly cuts to Eren in his playroom. Sitting on a mat alone, staring at his other toys.

_**I told you not to film me!** _

"Zeke, your friends are here!" Grisha calls outs. The frame cuts to Zeke, his face quickly lighting up, a huge smile adorning his chubby face, laughing giddily almost as he can't believe what he's seeing.

"Who is he so happy about?" Levi comments, curious to see what got the child in a happier mood.

The camera shifts to the entrance of the apartment, as Grisha walks with two small dogs in each arm.

"Dogs are their guests!" Hanji exclaims with a laugh. "Those dogs are beautiful." 

Zeke jumps off the couch and rushes towards them. Grisha kneels down as he puts the beautiful white dogs on the ground. "This is Coco and Lola," Grisha says pointing to each of the dogs. Coco's floppy and fluffy ears were the most adorable trait of his, his baby blue vest adorning his small body as he also matched with Lola's baby blue ribbon on her neck.

The screen clip transitions to the interview room. Grisha is wearing the same clothes as he's currently wearing. "A friend of mine is going on a family trip and he couldn't bring his dogs with him. I actually raised his previous dog before and the kids love animals. So I offered to look after his dogs for a day." 

Grisha sits on the floor along with Zeke, both petting the small dogs, cooing at them and laughing whenever one of the dogs jumps around their Laps. "Coco is five years old."

"Just like me?" 

Grisha nods his head. "Just like you."

The screen changes to Eren's playroom as he stops sliding on the slide and stays still just as he's able to hear Zeke's squeals and his father's laughter.

**_Why is it so noisy outside?_ **

As little Eren leaves his playroom, a sharp scream (or squeal, hard to tell) can be heard as Eren quickly walks towards where the dogs are. Grisha and Zeke each holding a leash for each dog they had. Eren squeals louder each time he gets closer to each dog, gasping as one of them tries to sniff the child and giggling as they jump at him.

"Eren is so excited to see the dogs." 

**_Oh my god! Where did you suddenly come from?_ **

He ran to each dog as he huffs and puffs, babbling almost as he's talking to the dogs. Giggling each time the dogs lick his hands and feet, squealing as they get their toes, always running to Grisha tugging at his shorts, his arms wrapping around his legs. Grisha chuckles as he ruffles his hair and encourages the boy to play with the dogs. 

Eren then screams at one of the dogs suddenly. Coco barks at him as he runs away every time Eren approaches the small dog.

"Poor dog, I think it's panicking."

"He's scared of Eren." Levi says. Hanji nods. "Yeah, scared of him."

_**Each time Eren takes a step closer, Coco takes a step away.** _

_**Eren seems happy though!** _

"Coco! Come here!" Zeke calls out from the living room as one of the dogs runs into a hallway. Eren walks to the hallway as he tries to approach the dog. The sound effect of people laughing can be heard as Eren babbles to the dog as he steps closer with each gibberish thing he says. 

"denudata!"

_**Let's play together!** _

"Aufbufdata!"

_**Let's have fun together!** _

"dadata!"

_**I won't hurt you!** _

Coco still somehow barks at little Eren. It seems Coco isn't comfortable with him yet or anymore with the way Eren screamed excitedly at him earlier.

"Everyone is avoiding Eren." Hanji says.

"Everyone has their bad days." Levi says with a chuckle. 

Eren coughs and coughs as he tries to clear his throat, a small gurgle can be heard as he pats his chest. Hanji laughs at the small boy's silly antics. Eren looks at his father and brother playing or more like training the dogs small simple tricks. He walks backwards a little bit just as he reaches his own small tent, the one with no cameramen, only his small plush toys.

"The uncles didn't play with him and neither did the dogs." Hanji smiles.

Eren slips inside the tent and babbles on as he plops himself on the soft blanket, punching the innocent blanket with his tiny fists. The sound effect of laughter is heard as he continues to babble to the blanket. 

"He's experiencing his biggest despair." Levi says with a chuckle.

_**Why can't I play with the dogs?** _

A punch.

_**Everyone listen to my story!** _

Another punch.

"He must be thirsty for talking all day."

_**Everyone knows I'm good at playing with myself!** _

His tiny fists hits the blanket over and over again.

_**I'm not interested in you either!** _

"He's a little grumpy." Levi says.

"Will Eren and the dogs become friends?" Hanji wonders out loud.

The screen then transitions to Zeke and Grisha with the dogs in the living room. The small blonde boy holding each of their paws and saying hello to them in a baby voice.

"Zeke has been warming up to the dogs faster." 

"You're so cute." Zeke says to Lola, petting her soft fur.

_**He's in love with the cute dogs!** _

"Eren! Come here," Grisha calls out to his son. Eren is playing with a big plastic motorcycle, not really going anywhere just pressing the buttons on the motorcycle. Not paying much attention to the dogs, almost as if the small boy is ignoring them. 

"Come here, Eren, play with Coco and Lola."

"Eren is acting like he's not interested." Hanji says. "He's just roaming around."

_**But in reality he wants to play with the cute dogs!** _

Eren turns and walks back to his playroom. Alone as he climbs to get into his small tricycle. Somehow losing his balance and falling against the mat. The camera zooms into Eren's face as he just sits with a pout, his big doe eyes blinking boringly as he sighs.

**_Nothing is going very well for me…_ **

Eren then looks at the playroom's entrance and gasps, putting his hand over his mouth before he shakes his hands, surprised at whatever he's seeing that the camera can't capture.

"What? What is it?" 

There is bark and the screen changes to the cute dog Coco entering the playroom. Reaching close to Eren and barking at him.

_**Come Eren! Let's play together!** _

Eren instantly giggles at Coco and stands up as he runs to follow Coco out of the playroom.

"Coco is five, so the dog is older."

"Dogs are good at reading people's emotions, isn't that fascinating?" 

"It sure is." Levi says with a nod.

As Eren follows Coco out in the living room, Eren runs around in circles as Coco runs and jumps at Eren's feet, barking here and there simultaneously playing a game of their own. The little brunet giggles and squeals as the small dog chases him. Meanwhile Grisha brings treats for the two dogs and Zeke helps calm Lola, telling her to sit so they could give them treats. 

"Sit down." Grisha tells Lola. The pretty dog doing so and Zeke gasping and clapping. 

"Lola sat down! Lola sat down!"

"With the boys giving them treats, they'll grow closer." Hanji points out.

"That's right."

Grisha shows Eren how to give them a treat, the little boy imitates his father as he goes up to one of the dogs and shows them a treat, waving it before giving it to Lola.

"Good Eren!" Grisha says as he gives Lola another treat.

"Mmm." Eren hums. He takes a treat from his father as he watches Zeke give one to Coco, petting him with a smile.

"It's his first time feeding a cute dog!" Hanji exclaims. "How cute."

"Here. Give your friend a delicious treat." He says to Eren as he watches his sons bond with the cute dogs.

"Yamm." Eren says. 

"Yummy." Zeke says as he rubs Coco's belly next to his little brother. 

Zeke takes another treat from Grisha and settles it on the floor. Eren then sits on the floor, leaning down as his nose touches the floor, poking his tongue out.

A big red question mark appears over Eren's head at his actions. 

Both commentators laugh.

"What is Eren doing?" 

"He's copying how the dogs are eating."

Eren repeats licking (or pretending to) the floor as a cute dog filter can be seen on Eren's face.

"He keeps doing it! Oh my!" Hanji laughs.

"Now Lola is copying him."

Grisha stops Eren from licking the floor as he holds him up by the armpits and settles him down on the couch next to him. "Eren, you're not a dog." 

Eren giggles and smiles at the camera.

"Ah, he's so adorable!"

Eren gets off the couch and sits on the floor before he starts to crawl on the floor imitating his furry friends. Lola and Coco follow him and walk next to the small boy as Eren tries to play with the cute dogs.

_**Eren only wants to act and play with the dogs!** _

Meanwhile Grisha and Zeke bring in training pads for the dogs to do their business. They extend the pads around the living room. Zeke calls the dogs, as only one of them comes to Zeke, walking in the pad to do their business.

"That's nice, Lola went as soon as you placed the pad," Grisha raised his hand just as Zeke pulled his long-sleeve up to his elbows before he raised his. A high five. "Good job, that's good timing."

Eren comes then and stands on the pad, turning around in circles as he imitates Lola just before she does her business.

"No! Eren." Zeke says as he attempts to pick him up and place him out of the pad. 

"Eren, the pad is for the dogs," Grisha says pointing to the dog pad. "It's where Coco and Lola pee, okay?"

_**Welcome to Eren's House!** _

Eren and Zeke go into Eren's own little tent as Grisha hold the small curtain to let the two cute dogs in with the boys.

"Come in, Coco! Come in, Lola!" The blonde boy chirps. Eren grabs Lola and hugs the cute dog. Lola moves her small legs rapidly attempting to escape Eren, failing as the little boy keeps hugging the dog.

"Eren be gentle, touch them gently." Grisha says, motioning him how to pet the dogs. "Gently."

Eren then lets go off the cute dog and pets him gently, giggling at the soft curly white fur. Zeke talks to Coco, telling the dog how cute it is before squealing as Coco jumps on him.

_**"They are getting along with the dogs very well, they sure love them."** _

_**After having a fun time with the dogs** _

_**Little Eren went to dreamland while having his milk**_.

A lullaby plays in the background as Eren is drinking his bottle of milk. His eyes closed as he holds up his own milking drinking it and falling asleep. Grisha moves Eren's bangs back, stroking his cheek and forehead as he sits next to the little boy.

_**Grisha is protecting him from the side.** _

He picks the little boy in his arms and moves him to his little tent. Setting him down gently, extending Eren's legs and hand in a comfortable position. Shortly after, Lola comes in into the tent. Sitting close to Eren facing the entrance of the tent. Almost as she was protecting Eren from any intruders.

The screen is split into four different angles of Eren and Lola. Coco then comes close to the entrance of the tent.

**_What is going on Lola?_ **

**_Be quiet, Eren is sleeping._ **

Zeke then comes in the tent. Carefully watching his feet, making sure he doesn't step on Eren or the two dogs who are currently laying close to Eren. He takes the empty bottle of milk and goes out Eren's little house.

"Eren finished his milk." Zeke whispers as he gives the bottle to Grisha.

_**His Guardian Angels are protecting him.** _

_**Later after Eren wakes up from his nap, the family decides to take Coco and Lola out for a walk.** _

"He walks too fast!" Zeke exclaims as he trails after Coco, walking rapidly with his leash in hand. Screaming as Coco's small little legs pull on Zeke.

"Careful, slow down." Grisha says as he gives Lola's leash to Eren. Wrapping Eren's tiny fingers around the leash. "Don't let go, okay?" He says to the small boy. Eren gasps as he feel the tug on the leash. Lola walking close to Coco, sniffing one another.

"Let's do it slowly." Grisha says as they walk on the sidewalk during the late evening. Walking in his tip-toes, Eren follows Lola, the cute dog ahead of him as she walks in a faster pace.

Hanji muffles their laugh. "Who is walking whom? Lola is pulling Eren."

Eren makes a few noises as he babbles slightly, following Lola. Feeling the leash on his tiny fist being pulled, he speaks gibberish.

"aujutabo."

_**I like it!** _

"Eren, are you sure you're walking Lola?" Grisha playfully asks Eren as the small boy struggles to catch up close to Lola. His little body being pulled to walk faster to match up with Lola. "I think Lola is walking you." Grisha says walking next to Eren. The sound effect of laughter plays as the camera zooms into Eren's struggle to catch up to Lola.

"I think they're pulling on each other." Levi says.

As the little boy looks at beautiful flowers, Lola breaks into a sudden run. Eren gasps as he's being tugged by the leash, quickly running along with Lola. Ultimately letting go of the leash.

"Oh my god.."

"He dropped it."

Grisha quickly runs towards Lola, grabbing her leash. Eren smiles as he extends his hand. Grisha giving him the leash back again with a chuckle.

_**Nice catch! Thank you, dad** _

Eren then starts talking with the dog, almost as he was scolding her for running off by herself. As they walk to a Pet Cafe, Zeke then goes walk around the place by himself and excitedly yells for his dad.

"Dad! Dad! There's a dog there." Zeke says pointing to a golden retriever.

"There's many right?"

"Ah, they went for a pet cafe for Coco and Lola!"

The screen is split into four different squares, displaying the inside of the cafe. 

"You see these glass rooms? That's where they take naps." A nice lady says to Zeke, pointing towards the large glass windows. 

"Howㅡ" Zeke feels something against his back and quickly moves away, turning around just to see the same golden retriever jumping into a chair. 

"Who is this?" Zeke asks the lady.

"Tom."

"Why did Tom got up in the chair?" The blonde boy asks as he pets the dog's soft fur.

"He likes climbing up things."

"This is Lola," Zeke says as soon as Lola comes running towards Zeke jumping on him.

"Lola is so adorable." She cooes at the small dog.

"The other dog's name is Coco." Zeke says enthusiastically, pointing towards Coco who is by Grisha's side.

"Lola be careful, he's a big dog." Zeke tells Lola worriedly.

As Lola and Tom play together for a little while, Zeke is given permission to feed both dogs. With a bowl of dog food, he calls Lola and Tom. 

"Sit. Sit down. Sit." Zeke says with a wave of his hand. Tom sat down obediently as he waited for Zeke to place the tray down. Just as soon as Zeke puts the bowl down, Tom quickly horded the bowl, not giving Lola or the puppy a chance to eat. 

"You have to share! He ate it all." Zeke says pointing at Tom. Grisha then fills another bowl, this time Lola and Coco having their fill. Eren goes to the bowl, crouching down as he picks one of the dog crackers. He walks towards his Grisha, holding the cracker in his fingers. Grisha shakes his head as he bents down close to Eren.

Hanji laughs. "Oh no, he's going to feed his dad dog food."

"No, no not me. It's not for dad." He shakes his finger at him. Eren then walks away, close to the camera men. The staff also shaking their heads as one of them manages to take the cracker out of his reach.

A phone rings.

"Hello? Are you here already?" Grisha nods. "Okay, they're doing well with the kids." 

Zeke looks up at his dad speaking on the phone. He walks away and whines, as he begins to quietly sob.

_**Zeke can sense what's happening.** _

Grisha notices Zeke's change of mood and bents down close to him. "He's back, we have to say goodbye to Coco and Lola, okay?" Grisha says comforting his son by putting an arm around him. Zeke's eyes red as his eyes watered, tears threatening to fall downhill his face.

"Don't cry." Grisha tells Zeke, stroking back his blonde bangs. Zeke doesn't say anything as he pets Coco and Lola softly. Like he's saying goodbye.

_**Zeke is pretending to be okay.** _

"Let's meet again," Zeke says softly before he reveals a treat he had hidden in his sweaters pocket. "Here's a treat."

A man walks in the Pet Cafe. "Come on, Lola, Come on Coco. Time to go home." The man says as he walks towards the dogs. Grisha helping him get the leash of the dogs.

Eren turns to the man, silently watching him and the dogs.

"I think Eren is realizing what's happening." Levi says.

"Did he just realized right now?" 

_**What's happening? Where are they going?** _

Eren begins to cry. Grisha quickly holds Eren as the small boy continues to cry louder. Zeke walks to Grisha's side, his face scrunched up, trying hard not to cry. Wiping his eyes as he sobbed quietly. Eren reaches a hand out to the dogs as he cries.

_**I cant believe this! I'm not done playing with them yet!** _

Grisha lets Eren pet Lola and Coco one last time as a goodbye. Eren picks up the leash, waving it as Grisha pries his tiny fingers off the leash. Making Eren cry more as the little one stares at the dogs.

"Eren we have to let them go now."

**_What am I going to do without them? They're my friends!_ **

Eren attempts to get the leash from his dad again but fails. Zeke then starts crying though not as loud as his little brother. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand he tugs close to Grisha. 

"Ma," Eren chants. "Ma," Little Eren says between his tears.

The screen then shows footage of the beginning of the episode. The day the dogs came today to play with Zeke and Eren. A soft song on the background with the cute moments they had together.

_**Coco and Lola came like presents.** _

"We can meet them again next time." Grisha says to his sons. Picking both boys in his arms, each on his hip. "Say Bye." 

The camera zooms into the dogs as they bark at the kids.

_**Don't worry we'll visit you soon!** _

**Author's Note:**

> The words that are in bold indicate the captions that appear on the "television screen" for dramatic effect. So think about sound/music/text effects that appear in variety shows for dramatic emphasis because there's gonna be A LOT.
> 
> Uncle ≠ Cameraman. Zeke is a five year old child. He considers anyone a friend so it's only understandable that he would call the camera men "uncles" due to the fact that they're always going to be in their home 24/7 filming the kids reaction for the audience.
> 
> Please, please, please tell me if I make any mistakes when it comes to German language! I don't mean to offend anyone!
> 
> Kudos/feedback/random comments are most welcome. (•ᴗ•)♡


End file.
